


This Our Town of Halloween

by laughingbanshee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: -ish? I guess, Aaron is a Vampire, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, Halloween AU, M/M, Supernatural Elements, and i don't want to feel like i'm lying to y'all, because they haven't appeared yet, by mentioning them in the tags when they haven't even appeared yet, i actually Do Not Know, i'll add the character tags with what their roles as i go along, loosely based on Nightmare Before Christmas, so.., some vague anachronistic time where fairy tale takes place, the time setting for this? please don't ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingbanshee/pseuds/laughingbanshee
Summary: Far from beyond any man’s reach, stood the town of Halloween. Where various creatures known only as myths and legends to humans live together in harmony. Ghouls, witches, creatures of every plight can be found far and wide there. But what would become of them when a trespasser would happen to come across their humble town?AU where they're all some sort of creature associated with Halloween. Loosely based on the Nightmare Before Christmas. Except they don't actually "make" Halloween happen. No Christmas stealing either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is still a massive WIP but I can't bear to post it after Halloween is over (even if it's probably going to be finished way after that i cri) because it would be "out of the season". Even though I have three tests this week. This is my first published fic, because I usually can't ever finish something or think something is ready enough to be actually published.

The night was riddled with heavy rain. Roaming outside doesn’t seem like a very good idea at this situation, even if Aaron is itching to do something before the sun comes up again. He was about to hang upside down on the ceiling when a knock was heard. Now who could that be? He figured it was Jefferson and was about to invite him in until he actually saw who really was outside the door.

A young man he had never seen before was there. His wet, long hair hung limply above his shoulders. There was a flattering amount of facial hair on him. Without the stubble he would probably look much younger. The man’s big, bewildered eyes widened as he saw Aaron.

“Oh my, thank any higher being up there that allowed me to meet another human being out there in these woods!” he said with glee. _Well you’re not entirely true, so don’t thank your stars yet_ , Aaron thought.

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but how did you get here?” Aaron asked with the remaining amount of tact he has had left. No human was supposed to be able to pass through the enchantment by the gates. How did this one got through?

The man’s forehead crinkled. “Uh, I was just walking around here. I didn’t know where to go. I was sort of—chased away from my village? I’m not so sure myself where I’m headed to next.”

There was a beat of silence. Oh no. No no no. Aaron knew where this is headed. He was closing the door before the foot of that man blocked it from being closed all the way through. Aaron sighed as he put his hand up his head. “Are you expecting some kind of hospitality from me right now?” Aaron said finally.

“Please sir, it would only be one night,” he looked up pleadingly from the small crack of the door. Aaron groaned. The man lowered his head down, letting drips of rain roll down his forehead.

None of the pros outweighs the cons in Aaron’s mind. Having a human inside the town doesn’t look good in every angle. Then again, _he_ wasn’t at fault for whatever it is caused the barrier from doing it’s job of keeping out humans. There’s a tiny fragment of himself that’s curious as in how did the man got in.

Meanwhile the young man in front of Aaron had a grave look upon his face, aware of the impending judgment he was about to face. Aaron finally let out a weary sigh.  “Very well,” he rubbed his temple. “But this is only because it’s raining outside.”

He let go of his grip on the door. The stranger straightened up his posture with a huge grin on his face. “Thank you so much, Sir! If there is anything I could offer in exchange for your kindness—”  

"No need, no need,” Aaron stepped aside to let the man in. “You can take my guest room, but please, dry yourself up first. Maybe change your clothes there while you’re at it yourself.”

Still soaking wet, the stranger walked with sounds of ‘splotch, splotch’ every time he stepped down his foot. The muddy patches of his shoe and dripping water he brought in almost made Aaron winced. Meanwhile, blissful with unaware the guest looked around in marvel at the grand house he was inside. Only moments later he finally took notice at his wet attire. He lowered his upturned neck down.

"Oh sorry,” he said abashedly. “I’m afraid I’m not carrying any more clothes with me, besides the one I’m wearing. May I borrow some spare ones you might have?”

“Sure,” Aaron answered. Thankfully his guest had _some_ consciousness. “You can leave your bag here as well for it to dry up along with your shoes.”

Afterwards, Aaron led his guest to the guest room. Which was easy to find since it was the first room in the hallway. “Take any clothes you’d like from the cupboard,” Aaron pointed the furniture in question. “I’ll leave you for now. Knock on my door if you need anything, my room is the first room you’ll see by the stairs on the second floor.”

When Aaron had already made his way to the door the young man let out a yelp. “Wait!” Aaron jumped up. He turned to the man. “We haven’t exchanged our names!” he clapped his arm to his forehead. Aaron rolled his eyes.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton,” he took out his hand, which was thankfully dry already. “Aaron Burr.”

"Aaron Burr,” Alexander repeated appraisingly. He smiled at Aaron again after they shook hands. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Aaron shrugged, feeling a bit overwhelmed by now. As he walked up the stairs, he thought of what the others would react if they knew what had just transpired by now. Before anyone could find out on their own, it was wiser for him to be the one to bear the news directly. Which was why he decided to pay his neighbor a visit. The rain was beginning to stop, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is lmnop-e.tumblr.com


End file.
